


Jealously Looks Good on You

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony isn't good with feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve has a date.And Tony definitely isn't jealous or anything.





	Jealously Looks Good on You

"Steeeeeeve you'll never guess what I have!" Tony yells as he walks into the gym.

Normally he sucked at surprises, but he knew he nailed this one. 

Steve was going to lose his shit when he found out he scored box seats to the game tonight. That guy was the biggest baseball dork he’d ever met, and he knew he’d been waiting for this game for weeks.

So he couldn’t even imagine the expression on his face when he found out he was going to see it live and in the best seats possible.

“Just don’t ask me how I got these because you don’t want to- Oh.” He cuts off as he sees Steve standing there, dressed in a tux.

“That’s awfully fancy to wear to watch a baseball game.” Tony says, feeling his excitement falter.

Steve looks down as he blushes slightly, “I know, it’s a little over the top, but I’m going to the ballet and Natasha swore this would be appropriate.”

“Ballet, that’s a funny way of saying baseball game.” Tony says, trying to keep his voice neutral, although he knows its drifting into bitter territory.

Steve just fidgets with his cuff as he looks at the ground, “Actually I have a date.”

With that, Tony feels his heart sink to the floor.

Although he knew this day would come, it still hurt in a sharp, twisty way that made him want to plunge heart first into a bottle of whiskey and spend the better part of a week locked in the lab with music blaring.

“A date huh? Ready to put some spangle in that dangle?” He asks, hearing how crass his words sounded. He really didn’t mean to sound like that, like the Tony when they first met.

But Steve finally dating did something funny to his heart, and sarcasm was his default mode.

Just ask Pepper.

He knew this day would come, Steve was smart, funny, brave, he could go on and on.

It was only a matter of time before someone noticed and sunk their claws into him.

And Tony knew it would be good for him. Steve needed someone, someone to confide in, someone to share his life with. After everything that happened, he deserved that. He deserved to be happy and loved, even if it killed Tony that he wouldn’t be that someone.

“Ha ha Tony, I think even I can manage one date every seventy years. How do I look?” Steve asks with a bashful smile, spreading his arms out to the sides.

“You look….” Gorgeous. Amazing. Beautiful. Like I want to rip that off you and do things you’ve probably only read about to you. “Good. Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Just this girl from processing, Natasha set it up.” Steve says with another smile, before looking down at his watch. “I should run, wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

With that, Steve turns to exit the room, reaching the door before turning around and narrowing his eyes on Tony.

“Wait, did you say you had something for me?” He asks, an earnest expression on his face.

“Just… nothing that can’t wait til tomorrow.” He says, hiding the tickets behind his back.

The paper kind, because he knows how much more Steve likes them than the electronic copies.

“I’ll uh, ask JARVIS to record the game for you then?” He asks, feeling the tickets crumple as he clenches his hand.

“Thanks Tony, wish me luck!” He says, his eyes flashing with some emotion that Tony can’t figure out before its gone.

“Good luck buddy.” He says, his smile tight.

Buddy. Friend. I guess that’s all we’ll ever be.

He sighs and deposits the crumpled tickets into the trash can.

“Something you want to talk about Stark?” A smooth voice asks from behind him.

He yelps as he turns around and sees Natasha sitting on the sofa, sipping an espresso in her silk pajamas.

“How- How long have you been sitting there?” He asks, looking around for any another spies who might be hiding.

“The entire time.” She says calmly, a knowing expression in her eyes.

“Well, for the first time I’m actually glad, that way I don’t have to retell that whole embarrassing story to you.” He says with a smirk that feels fake even to himself.

“Like you would have told me if I wasn’t here. You keep everything inside until it nearly kills you.” Natasha says, a softness to her expression that Tony is starting to become all too familiar with.

He never in a million years thought they would be anything resembling friends, but more and more he realized that they were both damaged in the same way. And lately it seemed like he was confiding in her more than he would like to admit.

“Maybe. Maybe it’s safer not to share.” He says, feeling the bitterness in his words. He had shared with Steve, too much and too soon and look where it got him.

“Or maybe you’re just not sharing enough.” Natasha says calmly.

“Great advice from the woman who just set Steve up on a date.” He says, feeling his anger rise up. He knew Natasha must have some sort of clue about his feelings towards Steve. Even if he wasn’t as obvious as a school girl, she was a spy and possible mind reader.

“Do you want to know how long it took to get him to agree to a date? Months.” Natasha says.

“Wow, great, thank you for being so pushy.” He says sarcastically, ready to get the hell out of there.

“Oh stop, don’t even think of running out that door. I thought that maybe, him going on a date might be the push you need to stop being so emotionally constipated and actually tell him how you feel.” She says, leaning in towards him.

“Well Natasha, looks like your plan went swimmingly. He’s on a date, possibly meeting the girl of his dreams, and I’m here, having an Oprah session with you. Seriously, could this have gone any better?” He asks, hearing his voice get louder and louder as he finally lets out the feelings he’s been holding on to for far too long.

“Well I don’t think so.” A voice says behind him.

He slowly turns, knowing that voice all too well.

Standing there is Steve, looking handsome and embarrassed, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“You… you heard that?” He asks, feeling his heart sink to his balls.

“All of it. It was all part of the plan that Natasha helped me out with.” Steve says, blushing a deep red.

“More like planned. But I knew you’d need something to actually get you to admit you have feelings.” She says with a smirk, standing up and walking towards him. She squeezes his arm and leans in close, “Just be honest with him. You both deserve this, no matter how much you try to convince yourself you don’t.”

She walks past Steve with a knowing nod and leaves.

“I… I’m sorry if you feel tricked. I just… I didn’t know how else to get you to… And I was worried that if I just came to you and told you, you wouldn’t… Or you would try to push me away or….” Steve stutters, looking like a 90 pound kid all over again.

Tony knows every word he doesn’t say and manages to connect the dots. One of the perks of falling in love with a friend.

“You know me too well. Guess I was the dumbass that fell in love with my friend who knows me better than I know myself.” He says, feeling his heart stop.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He didn’t mean to say love, he never ever, ever meant to say that.

Admitting he liked the guy, had a crush on him, wanted to fuck his silly, sure.

But love?

That meant putting himself in that vulnerable, breathless position that made him feel like his arc reactor was missing.

“Iloveyoutoo.” Steve says as he rushes toward him. 

Steve’s lips crash into his, deep and hot and all too much yet not nearly enough.

“And I know you want to do that thing where you run away when you put yourself out there because it’s scary and unknown, but please don’t Tony. Because I am right there with you.” Steve rushes to say, still gripping his face with his hands.

“Okay. Okay. I promise I’ll try but Steve-“ He rushes to say, his anxiety and fear making his heart race, even though he feels himself wanting to believe everything Steve is saying.

“That’s all I can ask Tony, that you try.” Steve whispers back.

All he can hope is that it’ll be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Possibly making this a series!


End file.
